Total Virtual Drama
by DariusQ
Summary: We all love total drama challenges, but what if we made them more extreme. What if we made the competitors compete in video games.
1. Chapter 1

One day your sitting at home watching T.V., while your bored out of your mind. Suddenly a commercial appears saying "Hey kids are you having a boring summer? Are you having money problems? Well all of this can be solved! Your probably familiar with the famous Total Drama Series correct? Well after some legal problems occurred, we need a new cast! You could be one of sixteen lucky teens that get to compete for one million dollars! Yes, I said one million dollars! Oh, and this season we've added a special futuristic twist. If your between the ages of fourteen and seventeen call 666-729-DRAMA to get your questionnaire sheet, which will determine if you make the requirements to be on the show. Call now because the new season starts in three months.

Okay readers I need sixteen OC's, eight boys and eight girls. If I don have sixteen OC's by July 28 2011 I will fill in rolls with my characters and the original cast.

Age (14-17)

Gender

Personality

Body Type (slender, curvy)

Sexuality (straight, homosexual, etc.)

Stereotype

Hair Color

Eye Color (not required)

Clothes (daily, water activity, night time, etc.)

Romance (If they would have one, what would the spouse be like)

Fun Facts (one required)

Hobbies (not required)

Heritage (not required)

Tastes (music, food, people, etc.)

Hi DariusQ here, In the body type section I'm not a pervert, so you don't have to be graphic. The only reason I put it there is because it may help them with who they may be dating. I also wasn't going to focus much on romance but, if you want I'll add some extra chapters about. Please private message me your characters and reviews and flames are welcome, but go easy on me this is one of my first stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, DariusQ here with the first chapter of Total Drama Virtue. Enjoy. TDWT never happened.

The scene opens showing Chris McLane on a dock with a giant green military facility behind him. "Hello viewers! It's been such a long time since you've been able to see me. This season were making the competitors compete in virtual video games. Thanks to my general friend, who wishes to remain unknown for some reason, we've been able to rent this facility and its equipment. My lawyers have forced me no advised me to tell you we have all the safety requirements, and the competitors signed the fine print. In case of any technical difficulties we have a state of the art engineer."

Then it shows Chef behind a counter that's covered with and kitchen utensils. He is wearing his usual chef apron and hat, but has safety goggles on as well. He just stands there and mumbles "Don't judge me."

It goes back to Chris and he's standing there with a scowl and shouts "Thank you Chef, for those wonderful words of wisdom." Chris then looks back at the camera and gives it his million dollar smile. "We have another surprise this season; six of our competitors are new! After a long time in court the other seven competitors will be from the earlier seasons! Every three days they'll have a challenge, if a certain amount of competitors succeed they will be safe from elimination. The ones that don't succeed will vote someone off and will not receive a medal. The person that does not receive a medal will go to this dock and be flown off by our own helicopter. Now let's go meet our competitors!" Chris moves to the edge of the dock and watches as a boat comes closer to the dock.

The boat docks and Noah jumps off wearing his usual attire, except for a backpack was clinging on his left shoulder. He glared at his host walked past him and mumbled "I should've asked for Courtney's lawyers."

Chris sighed and said "Yeah, nice to see you again." He watched as the second boat arrived.

Cody jumped off the boat smiling until he saw Noah. He walked to the other end of the dock and never looked him in the eye. Chris stared at this dumbfounded for a second then grinned and laughed so hard he was holding his side. Between laughs he said "Tha-nk yo-u so much – f-or th-is." Chris stopped giggled a couple time and then regained his composure. "I haven't laughed like that in so long." He sighed and looked at the next approaching boat.

Then Katie jumped off smiling like a lunatic. She waved to Noah and Cody, while Chris walked up to her. "Hi Katie, where's Sadie?" Katie growled crossed her arms and looked away. She then replied "Who, I don't know what you're talking about." Chris confused slowly walks over to Noah and asks "Did she hit her head again?".

Noah scowled and replied "No, she's mad because she caught Justin kissing Sadie during the last aftermath of T.D.A." Chris nodded and while Katie still pouting walked over to Noah. Chris walked back to his original spot and watched the next boat come.

Trent jumped off the boat carrying his bags and guitar. Chris said "Hello music man, finally someone normal." Trent looked around sighed and said "I wanted to be the ninth person." Chris then replied "Scratch that." Trent walked over to Cody high fived him and then said hello to Noah and Katie. Noah shrugged and Katie jumped up and down squealing.

Chris watched as the fifth boat docked and Bridgette hopped off looking normal except her surf board was missing. Noah murmured "Thank God" and Chris asked "Yo Bridge, where's the board?" Bridge frowned and replied "Geoff tried to surf and broke it and his legs on the rocks." Chris and Noah started laughing while she just walked next to Trent.

As the boat docked again Gwen hopped off. She scowled at Chris and stood between Bridgette and Cody. "Where is the love for your host?" Chris asked. Gwen rolled her eyes and started to talk to Bridgette with Trent interrupting every twenty seconds.

The next boat came and Owen jumped off. Noah actually cried out loud as Owen rushed him and gave him a bear hug. Everyone seemed happy that Owen was there except for of course Noah, who was starting to turn blue. Chris yelled "Owen, we don't need a lawsuit this early!" Owen laughed a put Noah down while saying "Sorry". Chris smacked his face and sighed.

The boat docked and Duncan hopped off. He seemed to be in a good mood when he winked at Gwen and Bridgette. "Duncan I'm sure your parole officer told you all the rules for this season." Chris told him. Duncan rolled his eyes saying "You sound like my mother." Duncan walked over to Cody motioning for a high five. Cody raised his arm and smacked him right in the face. Cody yelled "OW! Watcha do that for!" Duncan replied "Oh, shut up you little bi-" Chris stopped him and yelled "Rules!". Duncan scowled while Gwen and Bridgette tried not to laugh. Trent just scowled at him, while Owen and Katie were oblivious to all this asking Noah twenty questions.

Chris smiled "That's it for all the old campers. Now let's see if we can find some normal people." He said as the boat pulled up. A boy around the age of seventeen with black hair, he had on skinny jeans with a black shirt that had a smiley face on it. He seemed a little shy at first but then got off the boat and walked over between Owen and Katie. Owen smiled and said "Hi friend, I'm Owen." Adam replied "Umm hey I'm Adam." Adam continued to chat with Owen and Katie while the boat pulled up again. A tall blond girl with sun glasses glared at all of them and said to Chris "Aren't you supposed to say my name or something?" Chris looked at her dumfounded and said "Oh!" and started grabbing his pants. He then pulled a card out of his pants and said "Welcome Jodie!" Jodie just growled and walked over to Cody and Trent. She thought for a minute and then looked at Cody. Hmm maybe I can use him to my advantage she thought. Jodie turned to face Cody and said in a cheery voice "Hi I'm Jodie." Cody looked surprised she was even looking at him and said "Hi I'm Cody." She replied "I know I'm like your biggest fan!" she then had to catch before he fainted. As Trent was checking if he was still breathing another boat docked. An athletic looking boy tried to do a back flip off the boat but landed on his head. Some of the campers laughed (a.k.a Duncan and Adam) while the others moved to help him. Chris trying not to laugh said "You must be Lance." Once Trent and Owen got Lance on his feet he followed Trent next to Jodie and Cody. Meanwhile Adam moved away from Katie and started talking to Duncan and Noah. Chris couldn't tell what they were saying but at one point he saw Duncan threaten to pierce Noah's lips again. This brought up another conversation of the "rules". While this was happening the boat pulled up again and a scary looking boy with black hair stood there in a sweatshirt staring at everyone. Chris glanced at him and said "Everyone this is Robin." Robin scowled at him and said to himself "You just had to sign me up Mom."

Robin walked over to Gwen and Trent. Trent outstretched a hand and was about to speak before Robin cut him off "Listen. Don't look at me. Don't speak to me. Don't even think about me." Robin finished with a death glare. Trent shocked and looked at Gwen who was oblivious to it all.

Once Owen had stopped Duncan from tackling Chris when his back was turned, another boat started to come. An athletic looking girl hopped off the boat. She had blond hair that was in a ponytail. She seemed happy to be there and Chris was just happy to have someone who wasn't wearing skinny jeans. "Welcome Jane." Jane said hi to everyone and was about to talk to Bridgette and Gwen, but Jodie started a conversation with her. Noah looked strangely at this and saw Duncan was thinking the same. Noah didn't like Duncan that much, but from what he's heard this season is going to be about, Duncan and Gwen could get him pretty far.

Chris said "Finally we have our last boat coming." As the boat docked a girl with waist length white hair hopped off and started shaking. Chris looking worried asked "Charisma are you okay." She looked at him and smiled "Of course why do you ask." Chris just shrugged and looked away while taking some pills from his pocket. Charisma hopped over to Adam and said "I'm Charisma" he looked at her and said "I can tell" she scowled at him and said "Oh piss off".

Chris put his "special" bottle away and said "Okay now that we're all here lets go inside. Chris walked up to the door and put a code in a hidden keypad. The door rumbled open and they stepped inside. They looked around seeing nothing pretty it was just concrete walls with three hallways. One hallway in the front of them and on either side from the opening. "Okay campers lets go to your living quarters first. Everyone followed him down the hallway on the left. At the end of the hallway there were three doors. Two were right next to each other and the other was farther to the left. "Okay" Chris said "The first one on the left is the boys quarters and the door next it is the bathroom and confessional." "Wait a second." Jodie interrupted him "We have to go to the bathroom with the camera on?" Chris looked at her seriously and said "YES" everyone gasped (or growled). Then Chris started laughing "No, you just turn the camera on and off." The competitors looked either relieved or pissed off. "Okay the girls quarters are over there and you have five minutes to put your stuff away."

Guys Quarters

As they walked into the room they noticed four military issue bunk beds with two lockers next to each one. In the back was a washing and drying machine with two showers on the other side. The only lights were the ones coming from the ceiling (which were very dim). Cody jumped to the top of the first one, while Trent shrugged and got underneath him. Robin got on one in the back and pushed it away from all the other bunks and glared at everyone. Duncan moved to the closest one to the door and jumped on top. Noah was about to join him but Adam beat him to it. Owen moved to the last vacant one and motioned for Noah to come to him. Noah saw Lance was looking in the showers and knew he didn't have much time to decide. He looked at Adam and thought I could wake up with a knife in my back or suffocate in my sleep. Noah cursed silently and walked over to Owen. Lance saw the bunk left and gulped.

Girls Quarters

Unlike the guys the girls knew who they wanted to bunk with. It was like this Gwen and Bridgette, Jodie and Jane, and Katie with Charisma. Katie honestly was scared. At first Charisma seemed really nice and sweet, but now she's been threatening her not to touch her stuff or make any noise at night. How she will be watching me. Gwen honestly felt sorry for Katie, even though she was mean to her after she broke up with Trent. Man that guy can get so clingy. She knows how lucky she is that Bridgette's here. Jane was in a good mood. She made friends with Jodie and Cody almost immediately, and no one's been mean to her besides that Charisma girl who glared at her. Jodie knew she was the best player in the game. Her only real competition was Noah and Gwen. Maybe Duncan during challenges but with her superior numbers she'll vote them off before they even know it.

Confessional

Adam- I think I'll last a while in this game. I'm already friends with Duncan and he's actually won before.

Duncan- I can tell this competition is going to be fierce. I there's only thirteen people the challenges must be tough.

Owen- Is it on, I can't tell if it's on? Does the green light mean its on, uh-oh I got to go. Chris does the green light mean it's on! UH-OH. The rest is censored.

Bridgette- Oh God! It shows her trying not to throw up.

Charisma- How did it get on the ceiling?

Back to Chris

"Okay since the confessional is on lockdown, OWEN!" Chris said to everyone. "Well just continue the tour. They all walked back to the entrance and went to the right hallway. At the end of the hallway were a door and another hallway. "Let's go in here first" Chris said opening the door. Inside was a bunch of tables and big locker doors. "Welcome to the infirmary, with its up to date equipment we got from Wal-Mart." Duncan walked in poking the giant needles saying "Note to self don't ever get injured." Gwen laughed at this and started joking with him. Seeing this Trent scowled at Duncan and looked away. While everyone was analyzing the equipment Chris said "Okay let's continue before I need to make Chef use this on you." Everyone ran out of the room or scurried in Charismas case. They went down the hallway and walked into a cafeteria. "It's obvious what this is." Chris said as they walked around the room. "Where's Chef." Cody asked. Chris replied "Oh, he's not making your food this season." All the old teens and even some of the new ones cheered at this. "That's right," Chris said "He's the one who's maintaining the equipment were inserting into your head." As everyone was clearly shocked by this Jane asked "Is this legal?" Chris replied "Not in America." Chris started to leave and everyone even Charisma slowly followed him. He led them back to the entrance and went down the middle hallway. At the end was a giant door with a keypad on the side. "This campers" Chris replied "Is where the challenges will be taking place."

Hope you guys like the first chapter, because it took forever to make. I'm sorry that I changed the amount of characters. It was so hard to decide which characters to pick I loved every single request I got.


	3. Chapter 3

The teens watched in silence as here host Chris McLean pressed several buttons on the keypad. Duncan tried to memorize the code but Chris was moving too fast. Chris stopped and the doors opened shaking the entire base. The competitors stood there eyes gaping with shock looks on there face. There were plain white concrete walls with a staircase on each side. Both of these staircases led to a control room hanging above the ground. Inside was a very unhappy looking Chef with a headset on. What really surprised them though were the fifteen giant tubes with one side open. Inside of each was a helmet and gloves, on the outside were cables going into the walls and a few the ceiling. Chris smiled and said "As you can see I have many friends who owe me." They couldn't hear but Chef said "You have more that you owe." Chris then screamed as he walked into the control room "Turn them on!" At that moment every single tube lit up and hummed lightly. The one on the left became louder and erupted into an inferno of flames. "Wrong button, Wrong button, did you read the manual!" Chris screamed at Chef. "I read the back flap!" Chef said and seconds later holes in the ceiling opened, and white foam took out the fire.

After some reassuring conversations and threats all the campers had selected a tube and were waiting inside, all the campers except Duncan. Duncan stood there with his arms crossed saying "I'm not getting in that fire trap." Chris sighed and then smiled "You get to hurt other competitors." Duncan considered this deal and said "Nice try, but no." Chris' smile disappeared and he said "I'll go with you." Duncan immediately ran to one of the last tubes and jumped in. Chris scowled and everyone was ready Chef activated the tubes. They hummed again and each tube closed completely.

The scene changed to a silver fortress which was hanging half a mile above the ocean, with no walls or ceiling. All thirteen teens and their host appeared in front of a little bunker with two doors and a slanted wall on the left. Everyone except Chris was wearing red armor with no helmet. If there weren't any helmets you might mistake Owen for a giant. Chris smiled and looked around "It seems that everyone is here and has their limbs. Now let me welcome you to the Cage, this is the map where you'll fight zombies." As soon as he said that a shotgun and pistol appeared in everyone's hands. Charisma then jumped up and down with her hand rose. "Yes Charisma." Chris reluctantly said. Everyone was annoyed with Charisma except Katie who was thankful she wasn't in a bad mood. "Are these real guns?" Charisma asked. Chris seemed stunned and said "That's actually a good question, and yes they are in this world." Owen didn't seem like he believed so he took out his pistol and said "So this will work." Then he shot Noah in the leg. Noah fell down screaming and said "Way to go a-hole!" Bridgette immediately said "Rules". Chris sighed as Trent and Lance were about to pick him up, until Owen started crying and pulled Noah in a bear hug. Chris then screamed "Chef will you heal Noah and activate the shields!" At that moment Noah stopped screaming and then started again when realizing he was in Owens armpit. Suddenly a faint light appeared around everyone's armor. Chris then started again "As you can tell Owen the guns are very real. I will now explain the rules. This is infection, there are three rounds every game, and the person with the most kills win. If you kill another teammate or jump off the edge you will lose a point. If you jump off the ledge you come back as a zombie. If you're killed by the zombie you come back as a zombie. The zombies run super fast and are very strong. They have a sword that kills you with one sweep. So basically, don't let them get close to you." After Chris's explanation everyone took a minute to face the fact they were fighting zombies. You could clearly see some didn't have a problem with it like Charisma, Noah, Robin, Jodie, and Lance. Some of them were shaken to the bone with just the thought like Owen, Katie, Jane, Trent, and Bridgette. While Duncan, Gwen, and Adam couldn't be any happier.

Jodie then raised her hand and asked "What if you accidently push them off the ledge?" While most people were still too shocked to hear what she said, Noah caught this and rose an eyebrow in suspicion. Chris pondered this for a moment and said "I'll look at the video and decide. Now I'm going to leave and let you explore the area for five minutes and you'll hear Chef give the countdown and the three zombies will spawn." At that moment Chris disappeared and they were standing there alone.

People started to get into groups and go into different parts of the map. Duncan, Charisma, and Adam went into the bunker and counted there ammo. Jodie took Jane and Cody down a right hallway that led to a small open area with nothing that looked interesting. "Should we stay here?" Cody asked Jodie. She considered it a moment and said "Well there's only one entrance to hear and its not very big, only two people could fit side by side." "Or one Owen and three Noah's." Jane added. Jodie laughed and continued "So Cody you stand there with your shotgun and we'll stand behind you with our pistols." Cody and Jane nodded and got into position happy that she was their leader. Meanwhile Noah, Gwen, Katie, and much to Noah's dismay Owen went down the left walkway. As they continued walking they found a two story tower. It didn't have and walls but, was too high off the ground to jump on. As they walked into the tower they noticed another corridor. "We could use that as a last resort." Noah pointed out. "Shouldn't we check to see what's down there?" Owen asked. Gwen then said "I stopped counting a while ago and I don't know if well have time to." Noah agreed with her but Katie asked "How do we defend this place? There are no doors and a giant hole in the wall upstairs. If they get in they can jump through." Noah thought about it for a minute and said "Has anyone actually shot a gun before?" Gwen raised her hand and the others looked at her skeptically. "What," she asked "it was at my uncles shooting range." Noah then continued "Alright so Katie and Owen cover the two entrances at the bottom and Gwen and I cover you from the top with our pistols." Gwen then asked "How do we kill them with this tiny thing from fifteen feet away." Noah smiled and said "Gwen, you've seen the movies well just get a headshot."

Trent and Bridgette were in the open area in front of the bunker unsure of what to do. Trent was going to go follow Gwen, but as he watched Jodie and her group go she took off. He was going to go in the bunker but Duncan's group was already there and he didn't want it to be crowded in there. Bridgette wasn't sure if she could do this. She had never used a weapon of any kind and was proud if that. Trent suddenly asked her "Why are you staying here?" "Well I thought they would just go after them because their isolated and don't really have shelter. Really I'm just hoping that they go after them first and time runs out while were still here." "Good plan." Trent said "But, what if they come here first?" Bridgette pondered what he second and responded "My first reaction would be to run to the bunker if there's one or two if there's more I'll run down the walkway their not coming from." Trent looked away stumped wondering why he hadn't thought of that. Suddenly he heard Chefs voice.

5

4

3

2

1

Go!

As soon as Chef said go Gwen saw two people appear down their last resort walkway. When she strained her eyes she saw something glowing in their hands, she assumed they were swords but couldn't be sure. She told Owen and Katie to keep their guards up and too aim. She took stock of her ammo and found forty bullets for her pistol including the clip that was in now (each clip contained eight shots), and eighteen shotgun shells (the shotgun held a maximum of six shells). The zombies hadn't moved yet and she studied them. They had green armor like them but also had green helmets. Noah gave a signal for her to aim, hey had talked earlier and decided she'd cover one walkway and he the other. Gwen took a deep breath leveled her pistol she took aim for the one that was closer. She shot and could literally see the slug go past the zombies head. The zombies jerked around stared at her and the charged for the base; she panicked and tried to regain her composure. She leveled her pistol exhaled and sent one shot through the first ones head. She smiled for a second until she realized the second was getting closer to the tower. She tried to speak but was flabbergasted and shot three more times. Two hit it in the arm and one in the chest, however it just slowed him down and he kept coming. Luckily, the shots alerted Noah of the zombie's presence, but Katie had her back to it. The zombie came up behind her kicked her in the shin putting her on her knees, stepped on her leg and shoved the sword into her neck. Owen stood there not knowing what to do as Katie was torn apart. He gulped as the zombie turned towards him and closed his eyes. He stayed like that for a couple seconds until he opened his eyes to see Noah! Owen looked at the zombie on the ground with a knife in his head.

Cody gulped as he pulled the trigger for the third time. Five zombies had approached them since Chef had finished the countdown. The first one that came was quickly dispatched by Jane, nothing came for a few minutes after that but then suddenly two zombies came sprinting down the walkway. Jodie just screamed whenever one got close and shoots Cody in the back, luckily his shield took the shots but was starting to get worried. This time three came and Jane hasn't gotten many headshots, and if four or more come they'll stomp right on us.

Trent was shaking with fear; just a second ago a zombie came down and nearly cut Bridgette in half. Thankfully Charisma shot it down with her pistol before it was on top of Bridgette. A second later Bridgette fell to her knees and started to cry. Trent took a closer look at the zombie and saw two bloody pigtails. Duncan and Adam came out, and took Bridgette into the bunker. He was now standing next to Duncan, and looking at the newest zombie Duncan killed. Two more had come and both times Duncan saved Trent. Trent new he had too man up and be more prepared. That was his last thought as a zombie came from above and landed on Trent knocking him down. Trent watched with fear in his eyes as the zombie severed his spinal cord.

Duncan had to admit that he let that one kill Trent. Seriously how could he have not heard him coming, half of the thing is glowing purple. Duncan raised his shotgun and killed his third zombie, without his bait (a.k.a Trent) it was too dangerous out here alone. He slowly moved back into the bunker and saw Charisma with her pistol pointing out the window watching his back. Duncan nodded to her and saw Bridgette next to her with Adam guarding the entrance on the left. "They got him?" Bridgette asked. Duncan nodded and rose his shotgun at the right entrance.

Noah knew they shouldn't have come here, ever since Katie died Owens been watching the walkway in the tower. Gwen had long ago ran out of pistol ammo and was pointing out targets to Noah. Noah heard his gun clicked empty and decided its time to go. He took out his shotgun and said "Last resort time." He got Owens attention and told him "How many are down there?" Owen responded "Two!" "Give me your pistol ammo" Noah demanded. Owen gave it to him and he gave it to Gwen. He then told her "Make sure none get on my tail." With Noah jumped off he top turned around and blew one apart with his shotgun and stuck Gwen's knife in the other ones back. He called Owen and Gwen down and they moved down the last resort walkway. Their running backwards so they can shoot anything that gets too close. Noah was surprised with both Gwen and Owen. Owen quickly got over his shock and showed no fear when a zombie was less then an inch away from him, and the only time he saw Gwen hesitate is when Trent comes running towards them. When they reached the end of the walkway they found a glowing purple platform. Gwen turned around and said "What the hell is this." Noah hadn't realized they were at the end at walked right into it. Once he touched it he was launched into the air screaming onto anther platform. Gwen screamed thinking Owen was dead then turned around seeing a zombie Charisma kill Owen. Gwen thought for one second I could break my back or be cut into tiny pieces. She didn't really have a choice because when she fired her shotgun dismembering Charisma the pullback pushed her into the launcher.

Cody was confused it's been a good two or three minutes since anyone had come. Earlier a zombie jumped over Cod and Slashed down Jane, Jodie put a whole pistol clip into it before it died and she was out of ammo. Cody heard two screams and Noah fell down rolling behind him quickly followed by Gwen. They landed and quickly ran down the walkway with Jodie behind them. Cody yelled at them to stop but something landed on top of him and crushed his windpipe.

Adam stood at the left entrance with his pistol ready, Duncan was at the right entrance and Bridgette at the window. Earlier while Bridgette was crying Charisma was in a bad mood and was yelling at her. Apparently she didn't notice a zombie jumping through the window until it impaled her. Adam heard yelling and saw Gwen, Noah, and Jodie running down his walkway being chased by six zombies. The three of them shot down as many as they could (four) but two of them caught and killed Jodie. Bridgette ran to go and help Gwen and Noah but was caught by Owen from the left hallway. Just as they were about to surround Noah and Gwen all the zombies disappeared. Gwen and Noah quickly ran to bunker and then Chris appeared.

Chris' smile quickly disappeared as he tiptoed around dozens of bodies to the bunker. "Congratulations you survived round one of game one!" he screamed. Now I'm going to list your kills."

Adam 7

Gwen 11

Duncan 9

Noah 13!

Hope you liked it third chapter and round two will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

As eleven campers stood around Chris McLane in the Cage open area Jane raised her hand. "Yes Jane" Chris said. Jane the asked him "What happened to Robin and Lance?" Chris smiled and said "They were disqualified from round one." "How" Jodie asked. Chris continued "As Robin was following Noah's group from the beginning in Round One, Lance came running up behind him wanting to join him. Apparently Robin didn't want to be followed and tried to shoot Lance. As Lance was dodging his shot he tripped and sent them over the edge."

As soon as he said that it showed Robin and Lance appear. Lance seemed depressed they didn't get to play in round one and Robin looked like he didn't care. This changed however when Chris turned his back since Robin started to choke Lance. After another conversation of the rules Chris addressed the teens again. "Okay this time you have two minutes until the round starts." And with that he disappeared. Just then Robin glared at Lance and went down the right hallway. Owen thinking that they were going to the tower grabbed Noah and Cody followed them to the tower. Charisma was the only one who dared to follow Robin, and skipped down the walkway after him. Instead of following Jodie, Jane went with Bridgette inside the bunker.

Adam approached Duncan and said "We need somewhere else to hide." "From what Gwen has said there is nowhere else." Duncan replied. Adam thought for a minute and said "How about we go up there." Duncan followed Adams gaze t the roof and patted hi on the back. Duncan walked up the bunker and said "Give me a hand." Adam crouched down and Duncan stood on him and pulled himself onto the roof.

Trent watched as Duncan pulled Adam up and was thinking if they would take him. Before he could ask Jodie Katie grabbed him and started taking him down the left walkway. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I know a safe place" she said. As she took/pulled him down the walkway they cam up to this giant tower. He looked up and saw a two story tower with Owen at the bottom waving. He looked to the top and saw Noah and Cody with their pistols out. Noah shouted down to him "Are you a good aim?" Trent shrugged and said "I didn't have time to find out." "Fine you stay down there with Owen and send Katie up here." Katie walked up the tower and took position next to Noah. Trent then asked Owen "How many did you get last round?" Owen smiled and said "Five!" while raising five fingers. Trent was surprised he was the only person who hadn't gotten a single zombie, and was thankful Owen didn't ask him.

Gwen was inside the bunker with Bridgette and Jane. She wanted to be on the roof but Bridgette wanted her to be in here and meet Jane. She seemed a lot like Bridgette but instead of a nice surfer she's a nice tomboy. Gwen said that they should each cover an entrance but Bridgette stayed next to her, as if she couldn't hear what she's saying. She couldn't blame her, it her hurt her every time she had to kill on of the other cast mates.

Robin was annoyed in the first round that dumbass killed him before the game even started, and now he's stuck with an equally or more annoying person. He's called her obscenities, he's threatened to curse her and make a voodoo doll of her, he had to stop himself from jumping off the map twice, and what's worse is that she's singing. When he was a zombie he did pretty well though. He 'accidently' pushed Lance off the side, infected Katie, Charisma, and that one pussy he jumped on. He has a plan though while the zombies are going on the lift he'll kill Charisma and say one fell behind her.

Jodie was pissed off. She wasn't mad because she had to beg Lance to pull her on the roof, no, she was pissed off at Cody and Jane. She turns her back for one second and Cody's gone with the human hippo and his lover boy! Then Jane left her to be with surf girl and the goth! Luckily from where she was she could see the tower and Cody from here. When she gets the chance she'll put a whole clip into him and say there was a zombie behind him. Just as she said that she heard Chef's voice.

3

2

1

GO!

Just as Chef said that two zombies appeared on the left walkway and ran for the bunker. Luckily they both were killed but the third one jumped off the right walkway and in front of the base. Bridgette didn't see it as it jumped through the window slashing through her armor. Gwen bunted it in the head with her shotgun and shot it as it hit the floor. Jae watched as two more did this and charged Gwen. She blew one in half but the other impaled her through her stomach. Jane blew off his head and panicked seeing more coming. She saw a small skylight in the roof and grabbed onto its ledge. Lance grabbed her and started to pull her up. As her feet were about to touch the top Jodie 'accidently' bumped into Lance, causing him to drop her onto a zombies sword.

Adam watched as Jodie pushed Lance and was about to say some thing, but found he couldn't. A second later he heard Duncan's shotgun go off killing the zombie behind him. Adam then fell of the bunker onto the ground, with a whole in his chest.

Robin squeezed the trigger again killing his fifth zombie. He decided not to kill Charisma after all. Robin as much as he hated to admit it he couldn't cover two entrances at once. He still killed the majority of the zombies as they went into the lift just to meet his shotgun. Charisma just used her pistol to kill anyone he came down the walkway. She really confuses him, a second ago she was singing Hannah Montana and now she's laughing as the zombies heads explode. Robin just shrugged and killed another zombie; maybe she's not so bad after all.

Trent couldn't be happier; he's already killed two zombies. That may not seem like a lot but, not many have come after us and most are killed by Cody or Noah until they get close where Owen has more experience. He just saw four appear down the walkway. One of them went down to the lift and three are running down here. Trent watched as one of their heads exploded and another had been shot so many times it fell. "I got this one." He said to Owen as the last zombie charged him. As it got closer Trent dropped his gun and whispered "When-"that's all he said before Gwen impaled him. Owen turned and shot Gwen but as he did that two more came at him. The first he punched to the ground and shot, but the other slit upon his stomach. Cody had no idea what was happening below them. He knew Trent was dead but had no idea about Owen. He turned to Noah and asked "She we check on them?" Before Noah could answer a zombie jumped through the window grabbed Katie and jumped back. Noah groaned as six zombies came running for the base. Noah grabbed Cody and they jumped off the tower running for the bunker.

Duncan tried to warn Noah and Cody that there's one in the base, because a second ago one grabbed Lances' leg a pulled him down the skylight. He heard Noah scream and saw Cody running down the west walkway with zombies changing him. Four of them stopped chasing him and ran for the bunker. He thought for a second and said "Why the hell not." He jumped off the roof and met the incoming zombies. He blew the first two away before realizing he forgot to reload. He raised his gun like a bat and it connected with the zombies head. He took out his pistol and shot the one on the ground in his head and the put the rest of the clip into the last one. He remembered about the one in the bunker when its sword went into his chest. Before he died he heard Jodie jump down and die the same way as him.

Charisma watched as Cody ducked behind her and got out his shotgun. Robin got next to them as seven zombies were rushing to meet them. Before they could pull their triggers the zombies disappeared. Chris reappeared next to them and clapped his hands. "Congrats survivors of round two!"

Charisma 8

Cody 6

Robin 17!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait, I've been working on a halo story. Please check that out if you have time and enjoy!

Everyone was in position and was waiting for Chris to disappear, so they could get into their preferred spots. However Chris stayed and said "Okay, people since this the final round; I'm going to explain the rest of the rules. Tonight we will be having our first elimination ceremony! This season were actually giving you a chance to not be eliminated! Those of you who have survived a round without being infected are safe from elimination, and will be voting off a person who didn't survive a round. Duncan, Noah, Robin, Charisma, Cody, Gwen, and Adam are all safe, so basically you don't have to try. However the person with the most kills of all three rounds together will get a special prize. So far the leader in kills is Robin with seventeen and Noah following him with sixteen. You have one minute to get in your spots before the final round begins." With that Chris faded away and most of the teens knew where they were going immediately. Robin went down the right pathway and Duncan looked at Adam and said "I don't know about you but I'm going with that guy. Adam just shrugged and followed Duncan. Owen and Katie rushed toward Noah and said "Let's go back to the tower!" Noah shook his head and said "I'm going with the guys who can kill me in one punch." And with that Noah followed Robin's group. Charisma decided to meet the zombies head on and waited in the middle of the left walkway. While Owen and Katie wanted to go hide in the tower they didn't want to go close to Sierra who was currently dancing and was shooting in the air. Jodie took Jane and Cody inside the bunker with them guarding the doors while she covered the window. Lance convinced Gwen, Trent, and Bridgette to go on top of the bunker. Suddenly Chef's voice could be heard!

3!

2!

1!

Go!

With that three zombies spawned in the tower, however Gwen was waiting for them. From the top of the bunker she killed two of them with headshots. The third one ran down the board walk and jumped Charisma. Charisma easily took care of him and waited for the next two to come. The first one was farther ahead of the second and came at her first. She blew the first one in half and was about to shoot its dead body. –Click- "Shit" she said out old, she ran out of ammo. She had more shells in her back pocket but didn't have time to load. She did the first thing that came to mind and swung her shot gun like a bat. The butt of the gun connected to the zombies head and sent him over the side of the walkway. She giggled out load and said to Owen and Katie "Did you see that!" Her happiness was short lived as she looked down and saw the blade in her.

Bridgette watched as two zombies approached Charisma and she killed one, and wacked one over the edge. For some strange reason she had the urge to whisper "rules". Jane killed the zombie that finished Charisma and everyone aimed at the zombies rushing Owen and Katie. One zombie got too close to Katie and she panicked falling to the ground. She shot its legs blowing them off and it fell to the ground. It had dropped it's sword over the side so it grabbed Katie's legs and pulled her over the side with him. Owen panicked and started running toward the bunker where Cody was giving him cover fire but he wasn't a very good marksman. Sadly Owen only made it a few feet to the bunker before a zombie slashed his back. Jodie wasn't paying attention and Owens killer jumped through the window and slashed Cody's jugular. Jodie screamed and put a whole pistol clip into the zombie killing him. A second zombie went through Cody's door and Jodie screamed and turned to run behind Jane. The zombie got to Jodie before Jane could kill it and severed her spine. Jane sent two shotgun rounds into the zombie and ended it. She was able to hold a little while until she was over run. Gwen and Lance continued to get headshots with their pistols, while Trent used his shotgun to take care of any who get to close. As he leveled his shotgun to kill one he got closer to the edge then usual. As he blew one zombie in half he lost his footing and fell off the bunker and on to the ground below. Lance reached out a hand too pull him up, but was to late when a zombie jumped on his back. Bridgette gasped then screamed as a zombie cut off her leg from the skylight. Gwen grabbed her hand as she was being pulled down but was also pulled down with Bridgette. Lance gulped as he saw more zombies coming and jumped when a zombie tried to hit him from the skylight. He then lost his balance and fell off the side.

Noah sighed as four more zombies went into the purple lift. Robin and he have been killing any zombie that tried to do it with their pistols. He let Robin get the last one, since he only hat two pistol rounds left. Robin still had two more kills than Noah but he didn't really care. It took Noah two shots to get a headshot and Robin one. Adam was killing zombies with his shotgun that came down the walkway. Earlier a zombie tried to jump on top of Duncan but he killed it when it was in mid-air. Sadly, its body was Owens's so when it fell on him it knocked him clear off the edge. Honestly Noah had to suppress a laugh. Noah then said to Robin "I'm out can you handle it from here?" Robin just shrugged and killed two more. Noah rolled his eyes can't you just give me a straight answer. He grabbed his shotgun and stood a foot in front of Adam. Adam seems like a cool guy, if I can be cool with him I can get on good terms with Duncan. This was Noah's last thought when two zombies charged him. The first one was killed by Adam but the other shoved Noah off the walkway.

Dammit Adam thought. Noah was just wasted and five zombies were racing towards him, and worse yet he had three shots left. As they came he killed the first three easily and prepared for the last two. Adam spread out his arms charged him and brought them over the side with him. Robin brought his elbow back and hit a zombie in the head. He kicked it off the side and prepared for the ones down the hall only to be killed by a zombie from the lift. With ten seconds left in the game Lance's arms started to hurt. When he tripped over the edge he found a small adjacent crack sticking out. He's been holding onto the roof with his finger tips and standing on the crack.

In a flash of light the scene changed back to the control room and all the tubes opened.

Congratulations Lance

Lance 8!

The first elimination will be held the next chapter and the start of the next challenge.


	6. Chapter 6

DariusQ here, and yes I'm back. Sorry it's like been a year, but let's put that behind us. Ha ha please forgive me.

The campers had all piled into the cafeteria and Chris made them sit accordingly. All the people who survived had to be at one table and all the people who didn't the other. There was another table full of hotdogs, chips, salad, toppings, and soda. Noah looked closely at the hotdog and said "This just might be edible." Adam smiled and said "I'm glad I got accepted during this season." Gwen nodded and said "I never thought virtual games would be a perk." Lance smiled and said "Without my amazing upper body strength I wouldn't be here." Duncan laughed and said "Do you want to challenge that?" Lance stood up and yelled "You're on." A few seconds later Lance was rolling on the ground grabbing his back, from trying to pick up the table.

At the other table people weren't as happy. Jodie was sitting there and glaring at Jane. 'I can't believe I'm stuck at this loser table. Let's see. Cody won't vote me off, but I didn't like the looks Noah gave me.' Trent wasn't feeling much better 'It could be any one of us to leave. I used to be able to rest and know I was safe, but those days are gone. I wonder why that changed? Damn, I still got two more hotdogs until I've eaten nine.' The only happy ones there were Owen and Katie who were making smiley faces out of ketchup.

Chris smiled as he walked in and said "Now is the time to see who goes." Cody was puzzled and said "Wait, we haven't voted yet." Chris smiled and said "Oh, I forgot to tell you." Jane then asked "What?" Chris laughed and said "Nobody is leaving today!" Everyone in the room gasped and Chris continued "We have to pick teams first, so will Robin, Noah, and Lance come up here." Duncan then shot up and said "Wait you said the ones with most kills get a prize." Chris nodded and Duncan continued "I got way more kills than Lance."

Chris then said without blinking "Actually, Gwen and Adam got more kills than you." Duncan scowled and Chris continued "Also, Lance was the ONLY surivior in one round. If that doesn't get you props than what does?" Duncan sat back down with his arms crossed and Chris then said "Since we have thirteen people there will be a team with two extra people. Robin got the most points, so he get's the extra person and picks first. Before we pick though, I'm gonna remind you that the team doesn't vote a member off. The people who win vote people who lose off. You'll just be with your team during challenges."

Robin stepped up and looked at everyone. After a minute he pointed at Duncan, he nodded and walked behind Robin. Noah came up next and chose Gwen. Next was Lance who chose Cody. Robin came back up and chose Charisma. Noah chose Bridgette, who was releived to be with Gwen. Lance then chose Jodie, because of Cody. Robin then chose Adam, who was releived he wasn't picked last. Noah almost cried when he picked Owen. Lance then picked Jane and Robin got Katie and Trent.

Confessional Time

Noah: Okay I didn't get Duncan, but I think I'll manage.

Owen: Okay now I know. Green is bad and red is good. It's just like when I'm driving!

Charisma: My team's okay, but Katie better watch her back.

Lance: We may have fewer people, but I will lead us to victory.

Cody: I'm glad Jodie's on our team and we can still have an alliance with Jane.

Trent: I don't understand why I was picked last? Hey am I the ninth person to confess today?

Jodie: Now my plan is in motion and it can't be stopped.


	7. Chapter 7

DariusQ here are the teams in case you didn't get them.

Spartans: Noah, Gwen, Bridgette, and Owen

Gears: Robin, Duncan, Charisma, Adam, Katie, and Trent

Sims: Lance, Cody, Jodie, and Jane

"Don't they look peaceful Chef?" said Chris as he was watching all the competitors through several monitors. In the boys dorm Robin had Lance pinned to a wall, Trent was laying motionless on the floor, Cody was throwing up in the back, Owen was asleep with Noah standing on top of him, Adam tried to get Noah to put the gun down, and Duncan was listening to music.

"I wouldn't use the word peaceful." answered Chef. All of the girls were currently together in the corner of the room. By all of the girls I mean everybody but Charisma. Charisma was standing on top of the bunk beds breaking everything Katie has. All the girls were hiding behind Gwen, who was holding up a knife.

Chef then turned to Chris and said "I think it's time." Chris nodded and pressed a button while saying "I love my job." Suddenly red lights flashed everywhere in the facility and a big alarm went off. All the competitors jumped when they heard Chris over the intercom "Good morning teens! If you would please go to the pod room, we'll start round two!" Slowly the competitors went to the pod room.

Everyone looked up at Chris in the command center and he said "Today you all will be sent into an urban setting. A radical group has kidnapped an important political figure and the first team to rescue them wins. In this game there is only one round, so if you die you're out. You'll spawn with your team, but you don't have to actually rescue the person. If you survive you'll win and be safe from elimination. Those who do rescue get a prize, also teams can attack other teams."

Trent turned to Adam and Katie "He actually gave us all the rules first." Adam nodded and said "Don't jinx it man." Everyone got into the pods and there was a white flash. Noah opened his eyes and looked around. There were tall empty buildings all around him. He looked at a poster and could tell he was in Africa. Gwen, Bridgette, and Owen were all next to him. He ushered them into a building and they ran up the stairs. They went to the roof and took a look around. There were several concrete buildings covering the area and a plain to the left. Noah told everyone to check their equipment and they spent the next minute doing that. Noah and Bridgette had M16 rifles, Owen had an M40 shotgun, and Gwen had a 50 caliber sniper rifle. Noah turned to them and said "The gears have a big advantage with six people, so we should go after the prize." Everyone nodded and Noah explained the plan.

"This is so COOL!" Lance yelled through the radio. Every team had their own radios and Lance was talking to Jane and Jodie, while he walked down the street with Cody. The Sims had decided to split up and search, so they could cover more ground. Cody motioned for them to stop and they hid behind a dumpster. "There's a truck coming." Cody said "How can you see that? It's pitch black." Said Lance and Cody continued "I found night vision goggles in my pocket!" Lance and Cody high fived as the truck pulled up. It stopped a few yards in front of them and several men got out. Most of them had basic rifles or shotguns, but one had an RPG. Lance pointed at that and said "I want that." Cody nodded and pulled out a flash grenade. He was about to use it, but the truck blew up first. The gears were shooting from two different buildings and the terrorists were cut down. A few survivors ducked behind the truck, but Lance slowly crept behind them. Lance put a silencer on his pistol and took three out. Cody crept behind the one with a RPG and put him in a neck hold. Cody broke his neck and Lance took the RPG. Lance took aim and shot at the gears. The grenade went through the window and made a new opening.

"Holy shit!" screamed Adam as the grenade went through the window. The explosion immediatley engulfed Katie and Trent had a leg blown off. Trent screamed in pain as Robin called over the radio "You guys still alive?" Adam took a deep breath and answered "Yeah me and Trent." Robin called back a second later "What about Katie?" Adam then answered "She's here, there, there, a little here, and over there. Trent's also pretty banged up." Trent was currently wrapping his stump in gausz. "You better get out of there. I got seven baddies going into the building." Adam cursed and set up a mine at the door. Robin picked up his shotgun and Trent then started up the stairs. He heard the mine go off after a minute and Robin said "You got two in that blast. Duncan and Charisma chased off the Sims, so we'll be there soon." Adam didn't have time to talk as he threw Trent on the roof. Adam took Trent's rifle and fired at the lead terrorist. He shot the terrorist in the legs and he fell down the stairs. He hid around the door as the rest shot at him. He stuck the gun out and fired blindly until the clip was empty. He took out his pistol and gave it to Trent. Trent gestured for him to go and Adam patted him on the back. Adam walked over to the edge and grabbed the window underneath him. Adam pulled himself into the floor below the roof and heard the shots go off. A minute later Robin came into the room and gave Adam Katie's sniper rifle. Adam was about to ask about Trent, but Robin just shook his head.

Gwen looked through the scope watching Noah and Bridgette run across the plain. In the middle of the plain was a barn and house. This was the only building where you could see it, so Noah thought that's where they're hiding. Owen was beside her making sure nobody came through the door and jumped them. She watched Noah get closer to the house and then gun fire came from it. Noah and Bridgette immediatley dropped to the ground and returned fire. "Gwen can you make out how many?" yelled Noah. Gwen looked and responded "I can see four but there are probaly more." Noah didn't respond for a minute, but then said "I see two trucks coming from the city, tell Owen to use the special weapon." Gwen turned to Owen, but he was already taking aim with the RPG they stole from Lance and Cody. Lance had saw us and opened fire. Gwen was able to take out Cody and that sent Lance running. Owen aimed at the first one and it was no more. The explosion, however, alerted the other teams of what was happening. A couple men jumped off the second truck and stormed the building. A few seconds later they heard explosions from the mines Owen set. The second truck was out of Owen's range, but Gwen was able to shoot out the tires. Terrorists ran out of the truck and Gwen could only take a few down. Gwen heard another engine and groaned "Seriously, another one." Gwen took aim at the driver and laughed.

Duncan sang along to Falling in Reverse as he plowed through the field. Robin, Charisma, Adam, and himself had taken the earlier truck. They saw the barn after the explosion and were headed that way. Duncan saw the sniper take out the truck in front of him and decided to make some road kill. "Whooo two hundred points!" Duncan yelled "Shit, was that Bridgette?" Charisma asked and Robin answered "Let's not find out." Duncan sped up when he realised the sniper was shooting at them. Robin looked behind them and said "Adam take them out." Adam took aim and shot Owen off the roof, but Gwen got cover. "I pinned the sniper, but couldn't get him." said Adam "Do you want me to circle back?" yelled Duncan and Robin answered "No! She'll be taken care of." Adam was about to ask what he meant, but then he realised that Charisma wasn't on the truck. Adam saw Charisma sprinting toward the building and wandered when she got off.

"Yep, they just ran over Bridgette." said Jodie as the remaining sims walked to the farm. After the sniper got Cody, Lance regrouped with the girls and they were just following everybody. Jane suddenly squinted her eyes and said "Hey do you see that?" Jodie nodded and said "Yeah and I don't like it." Lance was about to say something, but the figure running shot him full of holes. Lance went down and the girls opened fire. Jodie was on her stomach shooting and Jane was waiting behind her. When the figure got closer, Jodie clipped her side and Jane used her shotgun to finish it. They walked over to the body and saw who it was. "Oh no," said Jane "we just made a very big mistake."

Noah grabbed his head, chest, arms, and legs. "Okay I'm still here." he said to the wind. Noah just jumped when that truck came, but it looks like Bridgette wasn't as lucky. Noah stretched and tried to raise Owen. It didn't work and he tried Gwen, after a few seconds she answered "Noah, you're alive?" Noah nodded to himself and answered "I'm as suprised as you, Bridgette's gone. Owen?" Gwen responded "He fell and I'm wounded. Adam got lucky and hit my arm. I can't take the recoil of the gun anymore." Noah sighed and said "Everybody, but you, is down here." Gwen cursed and said "I can make a distraction." Noah thought about it and said "No, but can you drive."

Robin told Duncan to stop twenty yards in front of the house. The guys got out of the house and slowly walked toward the house. Robin had his M16, Duncan his M40, and Adam had two 9mm luger pistols. Robin signaled for Duncan to move behind the barn, while the other two moved against the door. Robin put his ear against the door and heard a familiar voice. Robin was about to kick open the door, but pistol rounds went through the door and into him. Robin fell to the ground stunned and the door slammed open. A big meaty hand wrapped around Adam's neck and slammed him into the wall. With his last breath Robin looked up and saw... Chef.

Duncan kicked open the back door and ran straight into Chef. Chef grabbed the barrel of his gun and ripped it out of his hands. Chef smashed the butt into Duncan's face and kicked him back. Chef aimed at Duncan and pulled the trigger 'click'. Duncan laughed and said "I ran outta ammo a while ago." Chef growled and Duncan jumped on him. Chef caught him and Duncan punched him repeatedly in the head. Chef smashed Duncan on the ground and Duncan coughed up blood. Chef got right in front of Duncans laughing face and asked "What's so funny punk?" Duncan smiled and said "I always wanted to do this." Then Duncan pulled the pins on two grenades.

Noah smiled as he saw the explosion. He walked into the barn and checked for traps. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear the Sims coming. Noah went to the top floor of the barn and saw a person tied to a chair. The person had a bag tied over their head and Noah couldn't get it off. He took out a combat knife and freed him. He helped the person out and called Gwen "Are you here yet?" Noah asked. After a few seconds Gwen answered "Yeah, I'm behind the house. Crap, the Sims are here." Noah grabbed the guys arm and pulled him out of the window. Noah grabbed the guy and they jumped off the roof into the truck. Gwen immediatley drove away, but stoppped when they got back to the buildings. Noah pulled the man into the front seat and turned to Gwen. She was pale, well more pale then usual. She turned to him and said "The bullet hit an artery." Noah nodded and Gwen fell asleep and didn't wake up. Noah turned to the man and slowly cut off the bag. He immediatley saw blond hair and said "Perfect." Geoff stretched and said "What's up dude? Is Bridgette on our team?"


End file.
